


Babies

by invisible_nerd_girl



Series: Prompts [9]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, with toddler Sam and Gabe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babies

Dean was sitting at a kitchen table and fighting hard to understand what had happened. Cas was sitting next to him and looked just as confused. That morning was a normal morning for a Hunter. He and Sam got up, drove to a town that was having some trouble and started investigating. By the time noon swung around, Sam ha been turned into a two year old and God had showed up. After a short explanation that wasn't really an explanation, they where given another small child that was the archangel Gabriel. Now it was around midnight and neither child showed any signs of going to sleep. Gabe was yawning and started to drift off but Sam was still going strong. It seemed Gabriel retained some of his powers. Some how Sam had the power to make things move, something Gabe did when he changed Sam. Dean groaned and put his head in his hands as Sam levitated a book in the air. 

"No, Sam. You do not need the book" Cas said in his usual calm voice and grabbed the book from mid flight. Cas stood and gathered Gabriel up in his arms before turning to him. "Dean, where are they going to sleep?" 

"Why does Gabriel even need sleep?" Dean hissed out, not expecting an answer. "There are two beds, so you sleep with Gabe and I'll take Sam" Dean stood and scoped up his little brother. The tiniest Winchester curled into his arms and started to giggle softly, finally starting to look like he was ready to sleep. Dean walked over to the bed and sat them down pausing to watch as Cas did the same to the other bed. 

"It seems that our father has taken away most of my grace" Cas spoke suddenly, making Dean jump and focus on the angel. Cas looked rough around the edges with his coat hanging off his frame, partially wrapped around his brother, hair messed more then usual and bags under his eyes. He seemed to be having trouble holding his head up and after a few seconds Dean realized that Cas was struggling to keep his eyes open. Dean set Sam down, who turned and curled into the blankets. He stood and walked over to the two angels. He took the small archangel before pushing Cas back into the covers. 

"I guess you need sleep to then" Dean said, tucking the larger angel in before settling the smaller next to him. "Just don't roll over" He smiled softly but Cas was already asleep and curling subconsciously around his brother. Dean made sure they were settled before turning his back. He went around the hotel room checking their salt lines and signals before heading back to his own bed. He crawled onto the covers and laid there, think about how this was going to work. It didn't take long before he was sleeping as well.   
=====  
There was a weight on his chest that woke him up. Blinking open his eyes he saw a child's foot resting on his face so he turned his head to get it out and saw Cas. 

'What the Hell?' Dean propped himself up on his elbows to see Sam and Gabe sleeping on his lap, they had slid down from his chest when he woke. Cas was cuddled to his side making him trapped under a pile of sleeping family. He felt his emotions rage through him, each fighting dominance. Humor won and he fought back laughter, shoving his hand in his mouth to stifle his chortles. There was a couple second where he thought he managed to not wake anyone but then Gabe rolled over and slipped into a small cranny between Dean and the wall making Dean start up again. 

"Dean?" a drowsy voice practically groaned his name out, "Shut up" Cas was glaring at him with sleep still in his eyes and not at all bothered by the fact that they were in the same bed. He even tightened his grip on Dean before closing his eyes again. 

"Hey hey hey, time to get up" Dean tried to sit up the rest of the way but a little archangel stopped him. Somehow becoming heavier then he thought possible, Gabriel crawled onto his chest and gave him a puppy dog look that could challenge Sams. "Let me up Gabe" Dean said in a voice he hoped would be parent voice but as Sam joined with his own puppy dog look and Cas tighten his arms even more, he gave in.

"We stay" Gabe said in baby talk but lightening the weight on his chest. Sam crawled out of the crack and curled up next to them.

"Just five more minutes" Cas muttered, he loosened his grip on Deans chest enough and closed his eyes. Dean huffed out a sigh and relaxed into the covers.   
==========  
A ringing phone woke him again. He grunted at the noise and reached out a hand to grab the phone, only to end up smacking Cas in the face. He opened his eyes to see Cas glaring at him, making him shoot the disgruntled angel a winning grin. 

"Bobby" a tiny voice giggled out, making Dean jump. Sam had answered the phone, sitting there in his way to large shirt that was hanging off one shoulder and the phone held to one ear with both hands. Dean fought for a moment to not make a girlish sound at seeing his brother as a baby again. 

"Hey Sammy, why don't you give me that phone" Dean gently pulled the cell phone from the toddler and ruffled his hair. He smiled as Gabe and Sam curled up next to Cas, enjoying their lazy day. He held the phone up to his ear with apprehension. After a stretch of silence he built up the nerve, "Hello"

"Son, what happened to Sam?" Bobbies voice came through the phone, making him cringe at the tone. He took a deep breath before explaining what had happened. His adoptive father said nothing through the whole explanation and for several minutes after. There was a wave of power from behind him followed by a thump. Dean spun to see a sleepy Cas on the floor and a full grown Sam with a full grown Gabe sprawled across his chest. 

"I have to call you back" Dean said before hanging up, then snapping a pic of the two on the bed for later blackmail. He then walked over and jumped on the bed, effectively waking up the occupants. 

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam yelled. He dodged the swats and jumped off, laughing his ass off. He helped Cas up before freezing. Gabriel looked like he was about to send him back to TV land when Cas snatched his hand and raced out the door. 

"And don't come back" Gabe yelled as the door slammed shut.


End file.
